California Boarding School
by bookwormchic95
Summary: Bella goes to boarding school with her best friends Alice, and Rosalie. They meet Jasper, Edward, Emmett and more. The guys are the hunks of the school,and the girls are new sophomore hotties. What happens when you combine them?ALL HUMAN.Normal pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**I am only gonna say this once. I DONT OWN THIS STORY. Twilight is property to Stephenie Meyer.**

**This is my first fanfic. Give pity. Lol Do read and review please. **

Chapter 1:

_2 months ago.._

_Knock Knock _I let out an exasperated sigh and lazily got up and opened my door. It was mom, she had a weird smile plastered on her face. I looked at her as if she had gone coo-Koo. "Hey...Why are you smiling so much?"I asked her.

" Guess what? IM GETTING MARRIED!" Renee pointed to the large diamond on her finger excitingly.

" What? To Phil?," I asked. Phil was her boyfriend for to years now. My parents were divorced for years now.

"Yes! Oh Bella its so great for us!But...," the smile on her face was disappearing.

"But what?" I said to her.

"Phil is a traveler sweetie, I have to travel with him. I want you to settle down so I'm sending you to boarding school. It'll be great. Charlie told me that your two best friends in Forks are going there too! I think they were Rosalie and Alice?," she managed to squeeze out before I had a chance to explode.

I stared at her dumbfounded. Charlie, (my dad), was a extremely wealthy business man who lived in forks. I visited him every summer. My two best friends lived there too. They were also extremely wealthy. In fact, everyone in Forks was! Anyways back to my dilemma. "Mom! How could You do that without telling me?But then again, I think I would like to go to boarding school. It would be a chance to meet new people and leave this boring old dump. Also, IM SO HAPPY YOURE GETTING MARRIED!," I exclaimed.

Renee's face was cheery again. " Thanks sweetie. I am so glad your okay with this. I promise ill always stay in touch with you," she said. Then she handed me a packet. It was filled with info on a boarding school in California. It had a class schedule, a board key, and keys. "This is the information for your new school. I'd better start packing if I were you. It starts in September, three months from now. I know, I know. How could I have already sign you up? I knew you wouldn't say no from the start, so I did all this. You'll get first class treatment, and you are sharing a dorm with Rosalie and Alice. A really, really huge one in fact. When you leave in two months, they'll meet you in the plane."she told me.

I gave her a hug. She always knew what I wanted. This was going to be so much fun. So after she left I started packing up some of my millions of stuff. My whole closet was designer thanks to going shopping with Charlie's platinum credit card, and Alice. She was a shop-aholic. I started stuffing in one of my suitcases. Pretty soon I had the seven jeans in there, Gucci, Chanel, Prada, Vera Wang, Coach and a whole lot of other stuff in there. I planned to pack one more suitcase, and ship everything else to my new school. I couldn't believe it. I am so glad this happened. My recent boyfriend Jacob and me had gotten into TOO much drama. I am so glad we broke up. I fell on my comfy, comfy bed , and slowly fell asleep into happiness.

_Now:_

I stuffed my suitcases into my personal limo. It was temporary, my Bentley was traveling to California right now, along with the rest of my walk in closet. I know, I'm spoiled. Charlie is just too rich, he's like a freaking Billionaire. So was my mom apparently, after getting married to Phil. I hugged goodbye to my mom, and I creeped into my limo. I took off my large Coach sunglasses, and took out my music. I laid down and took out my Zune 80GB, and listened to 4ever by the Veronicas, and stared at the ceiling for the rest of the ride. "OH YEAH BABY!," I yelled loudly my excitement was excaping me.

We stopped, my guess was it was the airport. I stepped out, got my boarding pass, and wheeled myself to the plane. I was humming to myself as I was in the plane, I was looking for my seat. I was so distracted I didn't know what was in front of me.

"Oof!," I exclaimed as I bumped into something hard and tall. I was just about to fall, as something caught me. I sighed in relief.

"I'm so sorry, I should have been paying attention to what was in front of me," said a beautiful velvet voice. I looked up to see a sexy hunk, with the most gorgeous emerald like eyes. He had bronze like, messed up hair. He looked as rich as I was, and my god was he _finnnee_. I was mesmerized in his beauty for a few more seconds, he was still holding me in his arms.

"Ittss..uh..its ok. I should apologize, not you. Thanks for catching me," I told the god like figure in front of me. He smiled, making my heart melt even more.

"No problem. Hi, I'm Edward. I go to California Boarding School," he said calmly. He gave me his hand to shake it. I totally accepted it. Wait what school did he say?

" Wait, I'm going there too!Wow what a coincidence!," I said. A really good one at that. Wink, wink.

"Thats awesome, I'll introduce you to my friends who are coming there too," he said.

"That would be nice. Hey! My friends are coming too, but there coming on in the next stop," I said ecstatically. Just then the pilot made the announcement that we were now in Forks, and passengers were just arriving. Wow, time passes real fast. " Whoa thats them, I better find my seat."

" Sure, meet up with me and my friends later. Were sitting in row 24," Edward stated. I looked at my ticket.

" Me and my friends sit at row 32," I said in a friendly tone. He waved goodbye, and was about to leave, but then I realized something, I never told him my name! "Hey! I totally forgot. My name is Bella." He said cool, gave me a grin and turned and left. I went looking for my seat, and I found Alice and Rose sitting right in my row already. They immediately pounced.

"OMG! It's so great to see you guys!" I exclaimed.

"We missed you so much!," they said together. They gave me a tight hug. We all had smiles plastered wide across our faces.

"Oh! Guess what? I met this hunk of a dude that goes to our school! He's got buddies!," I hinted. At the sound of that they came to my side, and I knew they were gonna follow me.


	2. SRRRYYY

Ok im so srry but even after 1 chapter I wrote so long ago.. I just dont feel like writing it anymore..... srry , but if any1 wants to take over email me and ill pick 1. =] hopefully I can be more better with my new story.... If I ever get to write it.. lolz


	3. New Author

NEW AUTHOR::: iloveedwardcullen12

she will be taking over the story from now on. I think the story will be in capable hands! Lol k so until she posts it put her on author alert! Bye

xxoxxo

- bookwormchic95


End file.
